Noise
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "Silence is the loudest scream."-Anonymous. "If you laugh -you change; and when you change- the world changes."-Shilpa Sha. A oneshot about Ace and his parents (OCs).


Noise

_"Silence is the loudest scream."-Anonymous. "If you laugh -you change; and when you change- the world changes."-Shilpa Sha. A oneshot of Ace and his parents (OCs)._

* * *

_I._

Noise.

Loud noise.

Happy. Bright. Cheerful. Hopeful.

This little boy in my arms is now my world. He may be wailing at the top of his lungs, but this little boy is healthy and safe with me, his daddy. I'm his father! I passed him onto my beautiful wife, who looks disheveled, but grinning, maybe even more than I am.

"What should we name him Tom?" she asked, and her blue eyes just like his are so full of love. I feel so happy, that the two most important in my life have those eyes.

I grinned at her. "I thought we would call him Ace."

She swatted my arm, but she's still smiling. "I meant for a middle name."

"What about for my dad, Alexander?" Alexander also had a good meaning; protector of mankind.

She looked down at our little boy. "Ace Alexander Bunny, it's perfect."

"Just like him," I agreed.

He's One Protector of Men.

_II._

Word.

One word.

First. Short. Pride. Mile stone.

"What did he say?" Ella called from the kitchen. She rushes in.

"Dada," I said, awestruck. Me. His first word was about me.

"Dada," he said again, his little hands grabbing the air with his little hands. I reached forward and he grabbed one of my fingers. He was so small.

He's my son.

_III._

Questions.

Wanting answers.

Hesitant. Advice. Wondering. Right.

"Dad?"

I turned to see him. He looks a lot like I did at eight, except he has Ella's eyes.I can't believe how much time has passed. He used to be able to fit in my arms so easily, and now I can barely pick him up. "Yeah, what's up kiddo?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well," he began slowly. "There's this kid at school, and he get's picked on by the other kids. I don't join in, but I feel bad for him, he doesn't deserve to be bullied. What should I do?"

"It may not be the easy thing, but do the right thing son," I answered.

The next day Ella was angry that Ace, who was sitting in the office chair with a black and a cut lip, while she talked with the principal, that he had gotten into a fight. I stood outside, when the boy who had been getting bullied came up and said "Thanks Ace." Ace smiled back.

I felt so proud of him.

He's a fighter.

_III._

Sobs.

Heartbreaking sobs.

Loud. Sad. Angry. Frustrated.

He shouldn't have to feel this. He -nobody, should have to experience this. I can't believe that my ten year old son is now kneeling at my grave, at Ella's too. She grips my hand tightly and cries as well as we watch him. His whole body is shaking, wracked with sadness and grief.

"Why?" he whispered hoarsely. His throat is dry. "Why?" I find myself asking the same thing.

He's sobbing but for the first time, I can't comfort him.

He's alone.

_IV._

Laughter.

A long time.

Welcome. Hopeful. First. Future.

I glance towards Ella and she's grinning ecstatically. It's been a long time since Ace has laughed, or had a reason too. But sitting in the dim light of a streetlamp with another street kid, this one a few years older then him, it's a welcome noise. Ace's life is hard. He steals to survive, and I know the guilt must gnaw at him inside.

This laughter is pure, happy. It's a sound we always loved to hear. Still do. If you laugh -you change; and when you change- the world changes.

And maybe, everything will be alright for him. I know that now. No matter what.

He'll be okay.

_V._

Doubt.

Doubtful tone.

Disbelief. Daring. Skepticism. Hope.

"What do you mean powers?" Ace asked the blonde lady with raised eyebrows. His body is tensed, and he's ready to run at any moment.

The lady tells him that her name is Zadavia, and about the affects of the meteor. Slowly, he lowers his guard. It does make sense, but I can tell he doesn't truly believe it.

"A superhero? Me?"

Zadavia nods. I know he'd make a fine one too, he's strong, he's a fighter. He wants to do what's right. "Yes. Your martial arts skills will come in handy especially." He slowly nods.

My son.

He's a hero.

_VI._

Silence.

Painful silence.

Anxious. Praying. Heartbreaking. Screaming.

Silence is the loudest scream. The possibility that his teammate, best friend, Lexi, may be dead, devastates him. I can tell he's beating himself up on the inside. His eyes are dry, but he's gripping her hand tightly as she lays on the table, while his other teammate, Tech, tends to her horrible injuries.

"It's not your fault Chief," the coyote said.

"Tech..." Ace began, his voice breaking (my heart is breaking too). "W-what will I do if she's -?" Tech took a moment to answer, taking a glance at a machine shielded from Ace's view. He turns back, grinning at my confused son.

"She's alright!"

Ace makes a strangled noise of gratitude in his throat, but he can't form words. I know, in that moment, that he loves her. He cannot form words because he is so grateful inside. And that is all he needs.

Sometimes silence can be a scream, or a cry of thankfulness.

He's thankful.

VII.

Noise.

Loud noise.

Happy. Bright. Cheerful. Hopeful.

This little boy in his arms is now his world. The little boy may be wailing at the top of his lungs, but this baby is healthy and safe with him, his daddy. Ace's his father! He passed him onto his beautiful wife, Lexi (no surprise there,) who looks disheveled, but grinning, maybe even more than he is.

"What should we name him Ace?" she asked, and her green eyes just like their son's are so full of love. I feel so happy, that the two most important in my son's life have those eyes.

He grinned at her. "I thought maybe we would name him Tom, for my dad.

She swatted his arm, but she's still smiling. "What about the middle name? Adrian? It means strong."

"Tom Adrian Bunny," Ace said to himself. "It's perfect, just like him." Lexi nodded.

He's Ace. My son. A protector. A fighter. Alone. A hero. A screamer.

A father.


End file.
